Black Popcorn
by Demilena
Summary: Miley and Jake are on a date at the Stewarts' while Jake's in town. Miley knows somethings up with him. In the end, he teaches her a lesson that involves some time and burnt popcorn. Jiley and a small bit of Loliver Oneshot


**Black Popcorn**

**A Jiley Oneshot**

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON MY LAST ONE! I LOVE U ALL SOOO MUCH!- Demilena**

MILEY'S POV

Jake was over again. His new movie was on pause for the time being, and he decided to drop in on his favorite girl: me, Miley.

"Hey Jake, want some popcorn?" I called from the kitchen. Jake was sitting on the couch watching previews of the movie we had rented. My favorite movie: _Illegal Run._

"Whatever you want honey," he said, and he continued to watch the previews.

"I'm adding butter too. You cool?" I asked, putting a bag in the microwave. I pressed the popcorn button, and the microwave lit up inside.

"As long as it's not that's the only thing in there, I'm cool honey." Jake waved off my questions like they were paparazzi questions.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. "You keep acting like there's nothing wrong! The house could be burning down and you couldn't care less." Jake threw his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I looked up.

"It's just, after your movie, you're acting weird." I said, and he smiled.

"Don't let the popcorn out of the microwave until it beeps." Jake warned as he felt me get the urge to move and stop the popcorn.

"I thought you didn't care! And it'll burn and no one likes burnt popcorn. Not even an opossum without taste buds." I replied.

"I want to show you something interesting my mom showed me a few years ago before I met Hannah Montana." He smiled. He cradled me and smiled.

Suddenly, we heard a beeping noise from the kitchen. I dashed up to grab the steaming bag. At that moment, Jackson burst down the stairs screaming.

"FIRE! FIRE! GET OUT, GET OUT!" he yelled at the two of us. I guess with the smell of burnt popcorn, it smelled like there _was_ a fire.

"Chillax, its just popcorn." Jake reassured him. He sighed, and turned back upstairs.

Jake stood up to help me with the popcorn bag. He grabbed it, and turned it away to open it. Steam flew out. Inside, I could already tell there were black pieces.

He led me to the couch. I looked at him confusedly.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked for the fortieth time. He pressed a button on our very complicated remote. The DVD popped out. He smiled that million-dollar smile that made my heart melt inside.

"I think you'll understand after this." he replied. "Now, pick out a piece of popcorn. Look at it carefully." I wouldn't dare touch the popcorn afterwards, but ok.

I grabbed a piece and rolled it around my hands. Needless to say, it cracked. Jake, being the kind helpful man he was, handed me another.

"Now look. When you see a plain piece that's not black, what's the first word that pops into your head?" he asked. I thought for a little bit.

"Probably perfect or edible." I thought and smiled. He smiled back, and my hands felt clammy and my legs felt sweaty under my jeans.

"Ok, now what do you think of this black piece?" he asked again. I swear, I didn't get any of this.

"Definitely inedible." I said, not even thinking. He smiled.

"Miley, when you look at me, I can't always be that perfect piece you pull out. Sometimes I'll be, as you say, _inedible._" He replied in a serious tone. I giggled at the ending.

"I guess your right," I admitted. He snuggled me more, and he leaned in. His soft lips pressed against mine, and inside, my heart went up and down, side to side, and I think I felt it hit rock bottom, then straight to heaven. Then it stopped and melted.

Once he pulled away, he said, "Now you know." I smiled, and got up to shove the video into the player.

_**The Next Day…**_

Lilly, Oliver and I sat down at Rico's at our normal table.

"So he made you burn popcorn?" Oliver asked confusedly.

Lilly sighed. I put my head in my hands. I had just said it 4 times, and Oliver still doesn't understand.

"You're a donut," Lilly and I said in unison. Oliver got offended, clearly.

"Why would he make you do that? He's about as worse as Oliver!" Lilly cried. I shook my head in despair.

"When you start dating Oliver, I'll teach you." I sighed and began to eat Lilly's curly fries.

"Ew! Since when did you come up with that?" Lilly said, disgusted.

"You've dated every other guy in Malibu except him, and my senses tells me you two are going to date and eventually get married." I teased. I had a feeling she liked me saying that. Instead, she took off running and jumped over the little cliff.

Oliver ran over and picked her up.

Maybe I'd be telling Lilly very, _very_ soon.

**How cute!!**

**Review please! They're a girl's BFFOWL!**

**Love,**

_**Demilena**_


End file.
